Moving On
by Drippy
Summary: Once Oliver leaves, he finds himself ready to move on and get on with his life. But things are different back at home now that Myrtle has entered the equation. Meanwhile, Esther and Swaine find themselves in an awkward situation.


_Warning, this story may contain major game plot spoilers. Read at your own risk. None of the characters in this fan-fiction are owned Or were made by the author of this fan-fiction._

**Moving On**

"Rise and shine bunting, time to get a move on mun."

Oliver reluctantly got up, rubbed his eyes and opened the tent. He sighed, today was the day. He woke up Swaine too, who had been sharing the tent with him. As Swaine got it up cracked his back, and mumbled something under his breath. The two exited, went to Esthers and called her out. When she didn't respond, and impatient Swaine shot his gun into the air, sending the young girl tumbling out of her tent in fear.

"What did I miss?" She said quickly.

Swaine laughed as Esther narrowed her eyes at him. She sighed, fixed her messy hair quickly and regained composure. They all knew what today was, they all kept exchanging looks, the whole situation was just awkward. Today was the day that Oliver was going to leave to for good.

Although they protested it at first, they realized it was for the best. Oliver needed to go back home, and live life where he belongs. They couldn't expect him to leave everyone in motorville behind, and they couldn't expect him to live a dual life. It would be too hard on him, and on everyone else.

They decided before he left they would spend one last night together, and that they did. The previous night from which they just awoke was the best they ever had. For once in their journey they took a break, stopped and enjoyed each others company. They had stood up the whole night telling each other stories, eating snacks and reminiscing on their grand adventure.

The only one absent was Marcassin, who unfortunately had to return home to run his kingdom. Even though he couldn't be there to see Oliver off, he left him a heartfelt gift to take home with him. Oliver took it out once more to show everyone, he had given him a rare enchanted stone, shaped like a ball. It was one of two in the whole world, and once a year it's magic would allow Oliver to speak with his friends.

They all stared at it, it would be the only way they would ever be able to talk to Oliver again. Drippy began to get teary eyed as his friends all crowded around him for one last hug. They had all said their goodbyes last night, truth be told they all wanted to get the sad part out of the way early. With a final wave Oliver turned from his friends and took a deep breath as he drew the gateway symbol with his wand.

As the magic surrounded him, he took a look back at his friends one more time, all waving at him. He smiled and closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was back in his room. His house was empty, but not lonely anymore. He had finally learned to move on, and he was going to enjoy his life.

He took his wand and the wizard's companion and hid them back in the fireplace. Drippy had told him that their magic would soon ware off, and that once it did they would just become useless relics. But Oliver was never one to throw away something near and dear to him, he felt like someday he could pass it on. He got off his knees and took a seat on the couch, contemplating life.

He would soon find his thought interrupted, as someone gently knocked on the door. Curious who it was, he ran to it and opened it. Myrtle was at the door, she looked tired but wasn't distressed. She smiled and Oliver, and he invited her in.

"Hi Myrtle, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Oliver, I just wanted to see if you were OK. I came here after work yesterday but you weren't here."

"Oh yeah..." Oliver said nervously. I was... probably sleeping.

"Oh...? You sure are strange Oliver. Would you like to come play tomorrow? I'm off so I don't have to work." she asked.

Oliver nodded, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. She giggled and left, and Oliver sighed in relief. Looks like his life was already going back to normal, Or at least back to what he considers normal after spending the past few months traveling an alternate world.


End file.
